Unlikely Friend
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley James is a rather shy young girl who doesn't have any friends until one day she encounters an unlikely friend. Naley!
1. Ch1 Sweet Lil Haley James

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters!

The best of friends can be right in front of you. You just have to come to realize it before they vanish out of your life. Just be careful with who you choose to become friends with. Sometimes your best friend will be the unlikeliest person.

Haley James was a smart but shy young girl. She did not have many friends and mainly focused on her schoolwork. She would though, make a point to say hey or smile at everyone she came into contact with, but that would be as far as her conversations would go. She kept everything to herself because she did not think she could trust anyone with her secrets. She was now a senior in high school but things were still the same. People would try and get her to hang out with them but she would politely say, "Thanks but I can't." She felt like she would be a bother to everyone, but truthfully many people enjoyed her warm smile every morning.

There was one person that especially enjoyed her presence. Coach Scott was a new teacher just out of college and very attractive. He was fairly new to the area so did not know anyone at the school. He taught Government/Economics as well as being the new coach for the basketball team. Haley was the first student to actually welcome him to the new school. He had been walking down the hall on the first day trying to find his classroom. She smiled and said her usual hey in the hallway and also helped him find his room. He was very impressed with this new student. He did notice though, that she did not talk very much and this puzzled him.

Haley was put into his second block class. He began to notice during the first week of school that she did not talk to anybody during class. She would always be working on something while the other students would be chitchatting and goofing off. Time went on and she still acted the same everyday.

Well, one day Haley did not show up for class. It was unusual because she was there everyday but Coach did not let it get to him because he figured she might be sick. After a week though of no Haley, he began to worry. He tried to ask her other classmates but they all said the same thing, "She never really talks to anyone. So there is no telling." This bothered him that nobody seemed to know anything.

Finally she came back to school a few days later; however she was more distant than before. She stopped smiling and saying hey and Coach even noticed her grades beginning to slip. He decided one day though that he was going to help her. He offered to stay after school for tutoring if she was having trouble but her reply was, "Thanks, but I can't."

A/N: Please review! More to come...


	2. Ch2 If you need a friend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2, hope you like!

Coach figured that she was just having a bad week so he let it slide. Then one day he saw something that he never thought would happen. Haley came into class and sat down like every other, but then she suddenly started crying. Some students tried to ask what the matter was but she just put her head down. Coach told everyone to leave her alone and after class was over he simply asked, "Haley, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

She agreed but after everyone was out of the room she said, "I'm sorry."

Coach could not understand why she was apologizing so replied, "Haley there is no need for you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked up through her teary eyes and said, "But I wasn't able to focus in class today like I should have. It won't happen again."

Coach walked closer to her and softly whispered, "Everyone has bad days. I'm worried about you though, is there something wrong at home or at school? You can tell me and I promise to keep it between us."

She just looked down at her feet and stood there for a few minutes before speaking, "Coach… my dad died last week… and today… I found out my mom has cancer," she said trying not to cry, "I'm scared Coach… that I'm going to lose the only parent I have left and have to move to a foster home."

Coach could not believe what he was hearing. He had never seen anyone go through this much pain. He replied, "Haley, I'm sorry to hear this. I wish I would have known because I've been really worried about you these past few weeks. Is there anyone that you talk to about things like this, like a best friend or something?"

The next thing he heard was only a soft whisper, "I have no friends. I keep to myself."

He wanted to just give her a hug but did not want to frighten her so he just said, "Well, I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to. I mean you have amazed me from the first day of school. Did you know that you were the first person to welcome me here at this school?" finally she was able to smile at this last comment so he continued, "Now that's what I like to see," as he reached over and gave her a small hug.

She surprisingly hugged back but quickly pulled away and replied, "I've never had a close friend and I know you are my teacher, but could you also be my friend."

He smiled and said, "I would love that."

The conversation went on for a few minutes, but Haley had to go to her other classes. Before she left though, she said, "Thanks Coach. I really appreciated this conversation. I hope that you have a good day."

Coach smiled and said, "As long as I get to see that smiling face of yours, then my day will be great. I'm glad that I could cheer you up and remember to just hold your head high. Everything will work out eventually but you better head to class. See you tomorrow," as he gave one final hug.

A/N: What do you think?


	3. Ch3 From one friend to another

A/N: I decided to post chapter three as well... there are only going to be a couple more chapters. Please keep the reviews coming!

As weeks went by, Haley improved her grades and finally began talking more but mainly to Coach. Her and Coach started to become friends and she went to him about anything. Some girls were a little jealous at the attention she was getting from Coach. Practically all the girls found him to be hot and were constantly flirting with him. Many of these girls tried becoming friends with her just so they could get closer to Coach, but it did not work.

She was starting to feel accepted among her peers, which made her finally begin to feel good about herself. Coach was glad to see her finally come out of her shell.  
She had a great senior year all because of Coach Scott.

On graduation night after diplomas were handed out, she searched the crowd for Coach. He finally saw her among the crowd of seniors and walked over with a card in his hand. She reached out and gave him a big hug then said, "I finally made it and you deserve all the credit. You made this year one that I will never forget. I have something for you," she said while grabbing a letter from her small purse.

Coach said, "You weren't supposed to get me anything because you are the graduate not me. This is for you though," he said handing her the card, "but don't open it now."

She finally found her letter and gave it to him, "Here and same goes for you. Don't read it now, wait until you're alone." They each hugged goodbye.

Coach got home not much after that. He was about to head to bed when he remembered the letter. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded up letter. He sat down and began to read the following: _Dear Coach, This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. There is so much I want to say, but I can't put into words how much this year meant to me, how much you mean to me. You were more than just a teacher; you were my one true friend. You were the closest person I ever confided in and I'm grateful that I met you. I will never forget you no matter where I wind up going in life. I hope you never forget me. There will always be a place in my heart for you because you are the first guy that has ever meant something to me. With love from the bottom of my heart, Haley. _Coach finally realized how much he had meant to her. He also realized that she had meant a lot to him too. He smiled when he thought of her and hoped she found what she wanted in life.

Haley had got home late that night. She walked upstairs to her room and closed the door. She went over to her bed and searched her purse for the card. She found it and began opening it. She began reading the simple Hallmark message on the front of the card, but then suddenly two things fell out from the card, money and a letter. She picked up the check and looked at the amount. She gasped when she saw how much it was for, 100. She then moved on to the letter and began reading: _Dear Haley, This has been a great year. I'm honored to have known such a wonderful woman. You have matured more than any of the other girls in your class. You have stayed strong through some tough times this year and I admire your courage. You amaze me every time I see you. I will never forget your warm and sincere smile. I'll miss you next year but hopefully we will meet again. You have made my first year of teaching worth it. I hope you succeed in the life you have prepared for yourself. I know you will come out on top. Just remember to hold your head high. Your dearest friend and former teacher, Coach._

She finished the letter with tears streaming down her face. She would definitely miss him when she went off to college. She knew in her heart though that she would one day come back for him.


	4. Ch4 New Feelings Emerge

A/N: Well I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. These next two chapters will be set in the future. Enjoy and remember to send reviews!

Four years later

Haley had gone to college at Stanford and graduated top of her class. She was now a very attractive 22-year-old woman with a good education. However, her mother had been emitted to the hospital about a month after her college graduation. She headed back to her hometown to be with her mother. She had not seen her hometown in four years and wondered how everyone was, especially Coach.

She returned home only to find her mother in very poor condition. The cancer had gotten worse these past couple of months and was beginning to spread throughout her body. The doctors said that her mother would not survive for very much longer and that they had done everything they could. She stayed by her mother's side though everyday. She hated to see her like this but knew that she had to otherwise she would not get to say goodbye.

Her mother lasted only another week. The funeral was very depressing, and it was crowded with people she did not even know. She finally noticed though a familiar face walking through the door. She ran over to him and held on to him for as long as she could. She cried into his shoulder and he just held her there until finally she pulled back.

He had not changed since the last time they had spoken which was right before she left for college. He knew she hated funerals and asked, "Would you like me to stay with you until everyone leaves? Then we can go somewhere and talk if you like." She just smiled and led him through the room.

The funeral did not last much longer and soon everyone had left. Nathan, Coach's actual name, grabbed her hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and took her to a popular little diner. He figured she had not eaten and needed something to eat. They walked in and soon found a table. Nathan was the first to speak, "It's been awhile, but I must say you sure have grown up. You have turned into a very attractive young woman. And what's this I hear about graduating at the top of your class?" he said with a sly smile.


	5. Ch5 Happiness is Here

A/N: I believe this is going to be the last chapter unless you guys have any suggestions on how I should continue it. Please review and let me know if you would like for me to continue!

She looked up and replied, "Well no offense, but you still look the same not that that's a bad thing. I mean because all the girls liked you back in school," she added, "but I got to see beyond your looks. I got to see that loving guy that I've missed for four years. I hate that it took something tragic like this to make me come back."

Nathan just looked directly into her eyes before responding, "I've missed you."  
They both had felt a connection when their eyes met that was never there before. For the first time, they felt compassion towards each other. He slowly reached across the table and took her hand, which was trembling. He leaned over and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She agreed and went back to his car. He headed to his place and took her inside. They sat down on the couch and they talked about what had happened between those four years. Then he asked, "I was wondering, may I kiss you?"

She was surprised that he asked, but before she realized what she was doing she leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and soon they were lost in the moment.

After a few more kisses, she pulled back a little and smiled, "Do you realize how many girls would kill to be in my position right now? The funny thing is that this feels so right even though you were once my teacher but that was so long ago. Now I'm an adult who can make my own decisions, and I think I'm making a really good one," she finished by adding one more kiss.

He smiled, "Yeah, but the girls have always been jealous of you though. I mean you were the one I spent a lot of my free time with during school. Now you are the one I want to spend all my free time with. I mean I missed you when you left but from where I'm sitting you never left. You have been with me all of these years. Although, now you're going to have to call me Nate instead of Coach if you want me to kiss you," he said adding a small laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice Coach I mean Nate," she said laughing as well.


	6. Ch6 Dinner Date

A/N: I did decide to continue this story after all, thanks to those who reviewed! So here's another chapter! I know it took me awhile but I've been busy with school and other stuff. I'll post another chapter just as soon as I have time to write another one... please review!

* * *

It had been a week since Haley and Nathan had shared their kiss. She had been busy finalizing her mother's written will and tending to the paperwork that went along with it. It had been a rough week for her but Nathan stood by her the whole time.

It was now Friday and Haley was meeting Nathan at his house because he was making dinner for the two of them. Haley was a little nervous because this was sort of like their first date and she didn't know what to wear.

She finally settled for a dark green halter dress and some heels that matched. She had never been good and picking out clothes, but as she had gotten older, her fashion sense improved. She stopped by the store on the way over and picked up a bottle of wine to go along with dinner.

She arrived over at his house around seven and he came to the door dressed in a dark blue polo and some khakis. "Hey," he said with a smile as he opened the door to let her in."

"Hey," she replied shyly. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was dating Nathan Scott, her old high school teacher.

"Dinner is almost ready. Make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the kitchen.

Haley decided that she would join him since she didn't want to be alone. He was busy stirring up some pasta when she came into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him before saying, "Mmm… something smells good."

"You know you're right something does smell really good, but I have a feeling it isn't the food," he smirked.

"I think being in this small kitchen has inflated your ego," she said with a laugh.

"You could be right, but I have a feeling you agree with me. For the record, you look amazing tonight and you don't smell that bad either," he joked.

"Wow, did Nathan Scott just give me a compliment? For a second, I thought I was dreaming," she said with a laugh.

"What can I say, I'm quite the charmer when I see something or in your case someone that I like. But dinner is ready so would you like to finish this conversation in the dining room," he asked.

She smiled and followed him into the dining room where he pulled out her chair for her. Then he went and brought out the food. "This looks delicious!" she commented.

"So do you," he smirked.

"Well you may just have to wait for dessert to see. Now let's eat! I'm starving," she replied.

Nathan poured them each a glass of wine and then they began eating their food. He looked across the table at her and smiled. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He has always thought she was pretty, but now that she has grown up, she has turned into a beautiful woman.

Haley glanced up and noticed Nathan's eyes were glued to her. "Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, no you don't have anything on your face. I was just admiring the view," he commented making Haley's cheeks become a little rosy.

"Thanks. I don't just mean for tonight but for everything. Nate, I don't know what I would have done without you this past week. You always understood me and knew just what to say to cheer me up. My mom's death was hard for me, but you stood by me. Thank you so much!" she said forming tears in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"Hey, Hales look at me," he said taking her hand from across the table, "there's no where else I'd rather be than right here with you."

The two finished eating and Nathan cleared off the table. Then Haley sat on the couch as Nathan started a movie before joining her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as the movie began. They stayed in that position throughout the movie. For once, Haley felt safe in his arms and soon she drifted off to sleep.

As the movie was coming to a close, he leaned down and noticed Haley fast asleep. She looked like an angel and in that moment he knew that he was falling in love with this girl. He slowly lifted her up and led her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Then he gently slipped off her heels and pulled a blanket over her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Good night beautiful."


	7. Ch7 The Night to Remember

A/N: So I have to say this chapter is **rated M** for mature content! If you are underage or unfortable with this, I highly reccommend you DO NOT read this chapter!! I may actually be changing the rating form T to M later on, I'm not sure! Besides that, I believe this will be one of the longest chapters... enjoy!

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning and rolled over onto a pillow before she realized this wasn't her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, then remembered that she had fallen asleep last night during the movie. She sat up and heard a knock on the door before Nathan came in.

"I was wondering if you were awake yet. I made some coffee downstairs, if you would like some," he said coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I did. How did I wind up in your bed though Mr. Scott?" she joked.

"I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel like you're still my student, and that would be wrong of me to have feelings for my student. But to answer your question, after you fell asleep during the movie, I brought you upstairs and then went and slept on the couch," he replied.

"Why did you sleep on the couch? This is your bed," she asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that, so I didn't want to take my chances. However, I must say it was very tempting," he smirked.

"Well considering I'm no longer asleep, I wouldn't mind if you came and lay beside me. Who knows, maybe you might get lucky," she said batting her lashes.

"Haley James, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me," he responded.

"I'll never tell…" she joked before pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know I could get used to this. You in my bed, me being able to make out with you whenever I wanted," he began.

"I guess we are both fortunate then because I'm not complaining," she said in between kisses.

He laid her down on the bed as he continued kissing her. His lips moved down towards her neck and reached her weak spot. Haley moaned as he paid close attention to that specific spot, just below her ear. He then traveled back up to her lips before whispering, "Hales, do you have any idea how bad I want you right now?"

"Nate…" she started.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," he began, "I would never rush you in to anything."

Haley took her hand and lifted his face, so she was looking directly in his eyes before saying, "I was going to say I want you too. I know you would never rush me or pressure me and that's why I trust you. I'm now asking you to make love to me. I want you to be my first, Nate."

Nathan was speechless. He couldn't believe that she wanted him, not like that anyway. He knew sex was always something she didn't joke around with. He had always respected the fact that she had survived college by still staying a virgin. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Haley smiled before responding, "I've never been more sure of anything else."

That was all Nathan needed to hear before he pressed his lips against hers once again, only this time with passion and love. Love, he thought, is that what he felt. He pushed it out of his mind for the time being because he wanted Haley's first time to be well worth the wait and he wasn't about to leave her disappointed.

He began kissing his way down her face as his hands slowly began making there way to the bottom of her shirt. He pushed it up over her body and she leaned up a little so it could be completely discarded. He glanced down at her smooth skin and smiled before making a trail of kisses down towards her belly button and then back up to the top portion of her bra while her breasts were slightly shown. He began pulling one strap down at a time before reaching behind her and with one hand unclasping her bra and discarding it as well.

He took special care of each breast as his hands gently massaged them while he brought his tongue down to tease each nipple which quickly hardened with his simple touch. Haley left out a soft moan as Nathan continued to suck on each breast. His hands went down to the rim of her jeans and slowly unbuttoned them and then unzipped them. He slowly slipped them down her legs until she was left in nothing but her panties.

He smiled at her beautiful form and glanced into her eyes before whispering, "You're beautiful!" He then took off his shirt and pants and quickly discarded them leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He spread her legs apart and ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, all the while she shivered beneath his touch.

His hands made their way up to her panties where he could already feel her wetness. He gently pulled them down her legs until she was completely nude. He lowered his mouth to her wetness and grazed his tongue across making her squirm. "Nate…" she moaned. That was all he needed before he took off his boxers.

He got right above her entrance before leaning down and whispered in her ear, "This will hurt for a little bit, but I'll be gentle I promise." She nodded and then after slipping a condom on he gently slid inside her.

Her eyes felled up with tears, so he stopped for a couple of seconds to make sure she was alright. She nodded for him to continue before he slowly began to go in and out of her. He could tell she was getting close to orgasm, so he quickened the pace a little before she began screaming his name. This made him even more aroused that he thought possible. He waited until she was ready to climax and then after thrusting inside her a few more times he exploded inside her as well. He collapsed on top of her out of breath.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: BTW, this was my first time writing a sex scene, so hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	8. Ch8 I Love You

A/N: I know this chapter isn't all that long, but it'll be the last on for today. I apologize! I have decided I'm going to make this fic rated M though. Enjoy!

_"I love you," he whispered._

Haley thought she was dreaming as she laid there with Nathan still on top of her. She knew she felt the same way, but she didn't know if he really meant it or if he had simply said it unintentionally.

Nathan lifted himself up and looked into her eyes before taking his hand and caressing his cheek. He said, "I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm in love with you Haley James. And that was amazing!"

"I love you too, Nathan Scott!" she replied with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Thank you for being my first. I was worried I would be horrible in bed."

"That's not possible. You were terrific! You have no idea how beautiful you truly are. Hales, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know how I survived four years without you," he confessed.

"I have a small confession myself to make. I've been in love with you since high school, but you were my teacher and at that time I was way too young," she confided.

"Yea, but luckily I can have you all to myself now. Come here," he said pulling her into his arms letting her rest her head on his bare chest. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Haley woke up and looked up at Nathan's sleeping form. She could look at him all day, she thought. She gently leaned up and kissed his lips and surprisingly he grabbed her tighter. "You know you think you're slick, but next time you wanna surprise me, you might wanna make sure I'm still sleeping," he smirked before opening his eyes.

She laughed before asking, "So what would you like to do today?"

"Well I was thinking making love with my sexy girlfriend all day sound really good. I'm not sure she can handle me though," he joked.

"Is that so?" she said before straddling him and kissing him hard on the lips before making her way down his chest. She stopped right before she reached his length and smiled up at him. "What were you saying?" she said with a grin.

"Hales, don't tease me," he groaned.

"Ok, instead of tease, how about I do a little pleasing of my own. I mean after all you pleased me earlier so it's only fair," she replied before grabbing a hold of his length. She lowered her mouth to the tip and flicked her tongue over the top. She then took his shaft into her mouth and began sucking on him. Nathan simply moaned in pleasure he was receiving.

When he was good and hard, Haley looked up and asked, "Ready for round two?"

"You know baby, I thought you'd never ask, but I dying to be inside you again. How about we try something different this time? You stay on top this time and enjoy the ride," he said while reaching over and placing a condom on.

He helped her slowly slid onto him before she slowly began moving back and forth. She was experiencing a whole new wave of arousal from this. She continued to ride him as they both moaned.

Finally Nathan was getting close and flipped them over, then he continued thrusting into before saying, "I'm almost there, Hales, I want you to look at me and come with me."

She reached her climax right before he exploded into her. "Damn baby, that was great!" he replied.

"I agree," she responded, "I'm hungry though because you've completely drained me."

"How about I fix you some lunch and then I'll have you for dessert?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she answered.

He got up and slipped his boxers back on. He picked up her panties and one of his t-shirts and threw to her. "This way we won't have much to take back off later," he joked.

She just laughed and slipped on his t-shirt and panties before following him downstairs. He fixed them both a bowl of macaroni in cheese before coming over to the table.

They ate in silence and enjoyed the peacefulness. Each were thinking of one another though and glanced at each other from time to time. When they were finished, they headed back upstairs where, like promised, Nathan pleased her for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Ch9 This is Where I Belong

A/N: So let me just say that I've really struggled with finishing this story. I've had writer's block and wasn't sure where else I could take this story, so unfortunately this will be the last chapter! I know it's short and I apologize, but I felt I needed to end it. Thanks for all of you who sent reviews! I hope you check out my other stories! Now on with the chapter...

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since they both confessed their true feelings. Haley had decided to move back to Tree Hill for good. This had always been her home and everything that meant anything to her was right here. She had gone out looking for a job and found one at the high school as an English teacher.

She was now going to be able to see Nathan everyday at work. Today marked her first day of teaching and she couldn't be happier. She was currently sitting in her classroom when someone knocked on her door and said, "You must be the sexy new teacher I've heard about."

She laughed before replying with, "You better watch out, I'm not so sure my boyfriend would appreciate those types of compliments."

"Well I heard he's one hell of a guy," the man joked.

Haley smiled and answered, "I won't disagree with that. But aren't you supposed to be in the gym?"

"I had a few minutes, but you trying to get rid of me, Hales. That hurts," he pouted.

"Nate, quit pouting because you know I always fall for it. Plus, now is not the time for that. My students will be coming in any moment now," Haley said.

"Alright, but I'll see you on your lunch break right?" he asked.

"Of course, now as much as I love you, I'm kicking you out of my classroom," she responded walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, "bye."

"Hales, you're such a tease. I'll see you later baby," he said leaning down a giving her a quick kiss before walking down the hall.

A few moments later students began piling inside the classroom. She smiled as she greeted all of her new students. "Hello class, I'll be your new English teacher, Miss James."

Class went on like she had planned and she felt good. This had always been something she wanted to do and she had had a great mentor. Nathan had been the one who had always stuck by her and supported her. She wasn't sure what she would have done without him, and she wanted to be able to make an impact on someone else's life as he had done for her.

That day marked a new beginning of a life she was born to have. As much as she missed her mom, she still had Nathan and that was all that she needed. She looked around the classroom at her class and realized this is where she belonged. After years of searching for what she wanted, she had it all here: her job, her family, her life.


End file.
